<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Petal Lips by PikaGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170343">Rose Petal Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaGirl13/pseuds/PikaGirl13'>PikaGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaGirl13/pseuds/PikaGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is May's last chance to get into the Grand Festival or else she'll have to wait until the next Pokemon Contest season starts up and she's feeling the pressure. But before that pressure can get to her, she's pleasantly surprised by a familiar jerk who surprises her in more than one way. a Contestshipping one shot. Now available on Archive of Our Own!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose Petal Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May could hear the roaring crowd awaiting her performance on the main stage and she wanted to run away. She's never been nervous when it came to contests before, but this time it was different. If she didn't win this contest then she wouldn't be able to go to the grand festival. Glaceon looked up at her with a concerned look and May gave a weary smile.</p><p>"This is it Glaceon. Everything we've worked on up until this point is riding on this performance." May said as the crowd watched the coordinators before her perform their routines. Before it was her turn to go up, she felt a tender hand wrap around her wrist.</p><p>She looked around to find Drew standing there with his signature smirk on his face. Why was he here? He already won all his ribbons and he told her that he was going to the next island to train for the festival. Drew saw the confusion in her eyes and gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>"I thought I'd stop by to watch your final attempt at reaching the grand festival. After all, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." Drew said as he let go of her wrist and motioned her to step to the side away from everyone else's view.</p><p>May felt a blush forming on her cheeks and did her best to hide it from him. "I'm gonna win and I'm gonna become a top coordinator. I can't let you two hog the grand festival spotlight!" she said with a raised voice that Drew shushed with a finger to her lips.</p><p>Drew looked into her eyes and May felt entranced. When was the last time they've been together like this? Weeks? Days? who knew. But one thing was for certain: she missed him.</p><p>"You're gonna do great May. Just stay calm and trust in Glaceon." Drew said softly, May wondered if he didn't want the other coordinators overhearing their conversation. "I'll be watching from the stands so come see me afterwards."</p><p>May gave him a confident smile and just as she was about to turn away from him to get back in line with the others, Drew's hand was once again around her wrist tenderly. As she turned her head around to see what he wanted that's when it happened: Drew softly cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her. His lips were as warm and soft as rose petals, his touch was soft and gentle. She was caught in his love and there was no escaping from her true feelings. She was head over heels for the jerk. When they parted, Drew gave her a smile and stroked his thumb across her cheek before turning on his heel and walking out to join the crowd. Leaving poor May to stand there wondering where that kiss came from and what was going to happen after the contest was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this story.<br/>I've been meaning to post all my stories here on Archive of Our Own as well since I know not everyone is on Fanfiction.net but I couldn't find the time to do it until now! I mean, what better time to share my stories than during this crazy pandemic time. Please support me here as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>